Por Luna
by Dalia Black
Summary: A Terry Boot le encanta escuchar a Luna. Ella es para él una sorpresa constante, una invitación permanente a lo desconocido. Terry supone que es la clase de emoción que deben de sentir los chicos hijos de muggles que entran por primera vez al mundo mágico. Luna era una clase de magia que nunca se acababa.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es de la genial J.K. Rowling (:

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_**.**

* * *

**Por Luna**

—¿Qué hacías hablando con Lunática Lovegood?

Terry desvía la mirada ante la pregunta y mueve la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

—No presté mucha atención a lo que decía, algo sobre torposolos y nargles.

Anthony deja salir una carcajada y niega con la cabeza. Si hay alguien en Hogwarts que se resiste a admitir la inexistencia de las criaturas más inverosímiles y los relatos más fantasiosos, esa es Luna Lovegood.

—Eres demasiado bueno Terry, yo no habría aguantado tanto tiempo escuchando tantas excentricidades juntas. Esa chica es muy extraña —continúa negando con la cabeza y mira su reloj—. Tengo clase de aritmancia, te veo luego.

Terry observa a Anthony irse y piensa en la gran mentira que acaba de soltar. Si hay algo que le gusta a Terry Boot, es escuchar a Luna Lovegood hablar. Centra cada sentido que posee en retener cada aspecto que la compone. El modo en que sus ojos saltan de emoción o la forma en la que aprieta los labios intentando recordar algún dato. El aroma casi imperceptible a naranja que desprende su cabello cuando camina. El tono de su voz, tan chillona y en constante sobresalto. Pero sobre todo, la manera en que se expresa, logrando que los sueños imposibles se sientan reales.

Luna habla con una confianza y convicción que intimida a Terry. Hablar con Luna, estar con Luna, se ha vuelto para él casi una necesidad. Casi siempre es él quien se acerca a ella, cerciorándose primero de que nadie lo vea. Al principio por curiosidad y ahora por placer, aunque, por supuesto, la curiosidad nunca se va. Luna es para él una sorpresa constante, una invitación permanente a lo desconocido. Terry supone que es la clase de emoción que deben de experimentar los chicos hijos de muggles que entran por primera vez al mundo mágico.

Luna era una clase de magia que nunca se acababa.

Terry cuenta las gotas de agua que se persiguen unas a otras en la ventana. Se alcanzan, se funden y lo confunden. Más allá de las gotas sus compañeros de curso charlan animadamente cerca del lago. Terry ha pillado un resfrío por lo que los observa desde la torre de Ravenclaw con una chalina azul y bronce envuelta alrededor de su cuello. Mandy y Sue acaban de empujar a Michael al lago y Padma se desternilla de risa. Michael retorna a la superficie con gran rapidez, chorreando agua por todas partes. Terry sabe que le tiene pavor al Calamar Gigante y ríe suavemente ante la escena.

—Te gustaría estar con ellos, ¿verdad?

Terry se voltea sobresaltado y se encuentra con una sonriente Luna Lovegood.

—Antes sí, pero ahora que llegaste ya no estoy solo —sonríe Terry

Luna asiente y procede a contarle sobre unas bestias con cuernos arrugados sobre las que su padre escribirá en la nueva edición de la revista que dirige. Terry la escucha con esmero, como magnetizado por la descripción de ese animal que tan entusiasmada tiene a Luna. Se pregunta qué pasaría si la tocara, ¿se desvanecería? A veces le parece que Luna está hecha del mismo material de sus historias, de los sueños.

—Vaya Terry, así que eres amigo de Lunática Lovegood

El tono burlón de las palabras de Michael saca a Terry de su ensueño. Frente a ellos se hallan Michael, Anthony y Stephen. Terry traga saliva y mira a sus compañeros.

—Solo estábamos hablando —murmura intentando no traslucir emoción alguna.

—¿Has oído eso Anthony? Seguro que Terry también se traga todas esas cosas raras e inexistentes. Solo hablando dice ¡Y con Lunática Lovegood!

—Sí existen —le interrumpe Luna con frialdad

—Yo ya los he visto hablando antes —dice Anthony

—Vaya, no nos habías dicho que era tu amiga Terry

Terry siente como sus mejillas se encienden. Duda sobre si decirles la verdad a sus compañeros. Si lo hace, pronto toda la escuela se enterará y será objeto de burla popular. Terry tiene un instante de vacilación y finalmente se decanta por el camino más fácil y responde.

—Eso es porque ella y yo no somos amigos

Una expresión dolida se dibuja en el rostro de Luna.

—Bien —dice secamente y sale caminando con paso decidido por la entrada a la Sala Común.

Esa noche Terry no consigue dormir. El sueño le es esquivo y ajeno. Y la luna, tan silenciosa e imperturbable en su ventana, brilla como el peor de los reproches. Un recordatorio de la culpa que lo carcome por dentro, por lo que dijo, pero sobre todo, por lo que no fue capaz de decir.

Hogwarts se ha convertido en un campo de batalla, Terry se ha quedado a pelear junto con los demás miembros del E.D. y muchos estudiantes más. Sin embargo, ahora que ha llegado el momento de luchar, Terry se enfrenta al horror de la batalla y retrocede con la mejilla sangrante hasta esconderse detrás de una columna.

Terry teme. Teme con todos sus poros. El miedo le paraliza los músculos y lo enfrenta a su propia insignificancia. Contempla los cuerpos ensangrentados desperdigados por los pasillos de Hogwarts y siente como su estómago se retuerce. Sangre, su sangre, sangre de sus compañeros, conocidos y desconocidos. Quizá, la sangre de Luna. Algo se estremece al interior suyo al recordarla. Seguro está luchando, piensa, como siempre lo ha hecho.

Terry aprieta su varita con firmeza y avanza con decisión hacia la batalla, con la certeza de que esta vez no vacilará, de que esta vez será un poquito más como Luna. Pase lo que pase, él continuará. Por ella. Por Luna

Lanza maldiciones a cuanto mortífago se acerca. Localiza a Lisa Turpin a lo lejos y juntos logran derribar a dos mortífagos. Lisa le sonríe y se vuelve corriendo en busca de más mortífagos. Es la guerra, no hay tiempo para palabras de ánimos ni despedidas.

Esquiva por poco una maldición y se dispone a perseguir al responsable cuando divisa una cabellera rubia y despeinada. No puede evitar sonreír y corre hacia a ella. Una figura encapuchada se acerca entonces y alza la varita en dirección a Luna. Terry no se lo piensa dos veces, no permitirá que le hagan daño, Luna vivirá. Vence al mortífago con gran precisión y se vuelve hacia ella.

Puede ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos grises. Terry quiere decirle entonces cuanto lo siente y soltar todo lo que nunca se atrevió a confesar. Abre la boca y siente como algo impacta contra su espalda. Puede oír como Luna grita a su lado, pero ya no es capaz de escucharla. Deja caer la varita y se desploma lleno de dolor contra el suelo. Puede ver como la sangre se acumula en el piso y se mezcla con la suciedad hasta formar un charco desigual.

Se ve a sí mismo años atrás contando las gotas de agua que se perseguían unas a otras. El agua se convierte en sangre y Terry teme una vez más. Terry, hijo, amigo, nieto. Terry, el de las sonrisas fáciles y los bolsillos repletos de golosinas. Terry, modelo de sensatez y estudiante prolijo. Terry, el que nunca habla de más y siempre queda bien con todo el mundo. Terry, el chico tirado en el piso con un grito atorado en la garganta.

Luna se arrodilla a su lado y le acaricia el cabello. Terry intenta articular alguna frase. Algo que le permita expresar eso que ya no puede seguir disimulando, ese sentimiento que se fue filtrando hasta apropiarse íntegramente de él hace ya demasiado tiempo. El hecho de que está irremediable e indiscutiblemente enamorado de Luna Lovegood.

Desea pedirle perdón por no haber tenido las agallas suficientes. Por todas las veces que titubeo. Por no haber tenido el valor necesario para atreverse a ser la persona que ella siempre mereció. Pero su boca le pertenece cada vez menos y de ella solo salen sonidos inconexos y carentes de significado.

Sin embargo, Luna parece entender su intención, porque asiente y le sonríe, como perdonándolo. Y eso es suficiente para Terry. Ya no teme, ya no siente dolor. Cierra los ojos pensando en que valió la pena.

Por Luna.

* * *

Y bueno, espero realmente que les haya gustado. El final no es exactamente feliz, no esperaba terminarlo tan dramáticamente pero eso fue lo que me salió. Espero haber logrado un retrato algo fiel de Luna. Las primeras dos partes del relato ocurren en 1994 aprox., entre el segundo y tercer año de Luna, y el tercer y cuarto de Terry (y por ende el trío dorado). La última parte pertenece a la Batalla de Hogwarts de 1998 (por si quedaban dudas). Si dejan review les estaré muy agradecida :)

Besos y gracias por leer!


End file.
